Santana Baby
by slamwitch
Summary: Christmas-themed, one-shot Brittana Smut.


"I'm home!" Santana called out to a silent apartment. Her words rang through the air and lingered as she threw her keys in the bowl and set her bag down on the shelf. "Hello?" She called again, waiting for a certain hot blonde to call back to her, or better yet come running into her arms. Santana had been having a very long day, punctuated by some seriously sexy daydreams about her girlfriend, and it was getting to be too much for her to just shake off and ignore. She had sex on the brain and this was one impulse that she fully intended to act on.

"Anyone home?" She gave the bedroom door a push and felt a rush of adrenaline as it swung open. Inside was Brittany, lying on the bed in a black lacy bra and Spiderman briefs (she never was one for matching), playing video games.

"San! When did you get home?" Brittany asked, sitting up.

"Just now. Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what happened to your clothes, Britt?"

"Well, I accidentally set the thermostat too high and couldn't figure out how to fix it, so I just took them all off before I overheated."

Santana chuckled. Always thinking practically, that Brittany. She walked around the bed to kiss her girlfriend, stealthily grabbing the remote off of the covers as she did so. She broke the kiss to turn around and switch off the TV, then faced Brittany with a look of pure desire, staring straight into her icy blue eyes and silently letting her know that she had an uncontrollable need to jump her bones.

Brittany caught on, having seen this look before, bit her lower lip and flashed Santana a subtle wink, turning on her sexy to the max.

That was just about all Santana could handle. She kicked off her flats and got onto the bed, straddling Brittany's hips. Britt leaned up and wrapped her soft hands around her neck, bringing her into one of the most passionate kisses the two had shared in a while. Santana started fumbling with the buttons of her blouse, untucking it from her skirt and practically ripping at the fabric to get it off. Brittany saw this and in one motion she managed to roll the both of them over so that she was sitting on top of Santana, and slowly and carefully started undoing the buttons. She finished with the last one and threw off the shirt, then proceeded to make a careful attack on Santana's neck as she started working off her bra. Finishing up a nibble on the bottom of her jaw, Brittany's lips traveled up to Santana's ear, grazing it as she whispered, "I want to make you come so hard, you won't know what hit you."

Brittany must not have been kidding about the thermostat thing because Santana felt like she was burning at a thousand degrees right now. She had been planning on fucking Brittany senseless all day, but it wasn't like she was going to protest when there was a hot, naked blonde whispering in her ear.

Brittany unzipped the side of Santana's skirt and pulled it off with her panties in one motion. Santana was just starting to think that the vision of Brittany sitting on top of her, taking in eyefuls of her naked body might just fill her sexy quota for the day when the blonde started to remove her own bra and slowly move her hands up Santana's sides. She stopped at the Latina's breasts, just massaging and rubbing her girlfriend's nipples. Brittany leaned down for one last kiss, this time completely exploring Santana's mouth with her tongue, taking in her sweet, feminine scent and that unique taste of her kisses that she craved day in and day out.

"Mmm. Wait. I actually had a plan for tonight," Brittany said, breaking the kiss.

"Huh?" Santana propped herself up on her elbows and saw a glimpse of her girlfriend's Spiderman-clad ass as she whisked out of the room.

"Be right back!" she called from the other room.

Moments later, she ran back in holding her Barbie-pink, beat-up, sticker-plastered boom box that she'd had since fifth grade and still used to teach dance classes. She set it on the ground and stood grinning next to the bed. Santana couldn't help but smile at Brit's goofiness but still had no idea what was going on.

"What are you doing?" She asked at last.

"Well, today at the studio I started teaching a new type of dance class that I'm really excited about...and you may have noticed..." she pointed to her left, indicating what looked like a big brass pipe coming down from the ceiling of their bedroom, which Santana had somehow completely overlooked in her haste for sweet lady kisses. Seeing the look of bewilderment that still clouded Santana's features, Brittany spoke up again.

"Pole dancing class!" she said excitedly and then bent down to hit play on the boom box. Madonna's very sexy rendition of "Santa Baby" started to play. Brittany whipped a red Santa hat out of nowhere, put it on her head, and started her routine.

Santana was utterly captivated. She watched her girlfriend's body twist and bend as she removed what very little clothing she still had on. Her muscles flexed and relaxed, spinning her body upside down and around the pole in fluid, practiced movements. Santana couldn't decide what to focus on: her long, ivory legs, her perfect, flawless ass, her dancer's hips, her flat, muscular stomach, her seriously beautiful tits, or the most attractive part: her skill as a dancer, the way she put a bit of her own personality into every dance and totally, confidently rocked her shit. Santana just sat there on the bed, jaw on the floor as Brittany finished the dance and threw off her Santa hat, still beaming.

"Holy crap, Brit, that was amazing! And so festive!" Santana picked the Santa hat up off the bed and put it on her own head. "Now get back in here so _Santana_ Claus can fuck your brains out," she said in her very best sexy voice.

"Ooh, Santana baby! Hurry down my chimney tonight!" she proceeded to burst out laughing after this line, Brittany never could use sexual innuendo and keep a straight face.

The two laughed as Brittany crawled back into bed, now butt naked. Santana rolled on top of her as soon as she lay down, straddling her girlfriend once again.

"Now let me show you MY talent," she growled, diving down for a kiss. Her kisses slowly travelled lower and lower as Brittany's groans got more and more sensual. Santana moved her ministrations all the way down Brit's hip and leg, and then spread her girlfriend's thighs with her hands, and kissed her way down her inner thigh. Brittany's core was throbbing with anticipation, and every time Santana's eyes flickered up to meet hers and her face got that devious look on it, the feeling in the bottom of Brit's stomach grew even more. Finally, Santana's lips met Brittany's soft skin in the place where Brittany craved them most. Santana started sucking and stroking with her tongue, making careful, deliberate movements and eliciting incredibly sexy moans of pleasure. Santana brought her hand up, mopped up some wetness with two fingers, and entered Brittany in one swift motion. She licked and stroked and stroked and licked and glanced up to see that Brittany was very close to the edge. Brittany made a face when she was about to cum that Santana wanted to photograph and frame on the wall, it was just the most attractive thing. She angled her fingers just right and sucked Brittany's clit into her mouth, swirling around it with her tongue, and pushing her over the edge. Her orgasm ripped through her like a bullet, and Santana removed her fingers so she could lap up the wetness. Mission accomplished.

Santana made her way back up the bed and kissed Brittany, who was still out of breath.

"That dance was really fucking hot," she said as she lay down next to her.

"I know," Brittany turned towards her, "I learned it just for you."

"I love you," Santana sighed.

"I love you too," Brittany laughed and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.


End file.
